


Of Webs & Wishes

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Series: Spn Writing Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Death, F/F, Gen, I AM SORRY, Oh My God, SO SORRY, Violence, post death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Spider Webs</p><p>They seemed to magically appear. </p><p>On drawers, picture frames, and dolls, collecting dust, a reminder that the item, the place, the toys, were no longer a part of your life. </p><p>The once fond memories you shared with those things were gone, forgotten, lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Webs & Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit I am so sorry. I’m so, so, sorry. Written for October's Supernatural Writing Challenge. 
> 
> The prompt was "Spider Webs." It could have been cute but I suck.

 

Spider webs. They seemed to magically appear on drawers, picture frames, and dolls, collecting dust, a reminder that the item, the place, the toys, were no longer a part of your life. The once fond memories you shared with those things were gone, forgotten, lost. 

You held back a choked sob, letting your hand drop from the dusty doorknob. Everything was just the way she had left it, but nothing was the same. It felt empty, hollow, now that she was gone. The one place you used to call heaven, filled with life and laughter, was no more. The place where you had spent hours upon hours here, poring over books and scribbling notes, accompanied by occasional shouting and the frantic clacking of the keyboard. The place you called home.

Now, all that was left Spider webs spread out from wall to couch, sparkling in the sunlight that filtered in from the open curtains. A stack of papers sat messily on the table, dust resting peacefully atop, small spider web beginning to form. They hung from the beams of the ceiling, covered her beloved figurines, glistening in the dusty air. You swiped away the sticky webs; tears sliding slowly down your face as you gently touched Hermione.

 _Charlie, I miss you,_ you whimpered, sliding to the ground as your body was wracked with emotion.

* * *

 

_The phone rang with an unfamiliar number, and you picked up, not knowing who it was._

_“Hello?”_

_“Is…Is this Y/N?” a deep voice answered, and your curiosity piqued._

_The voice sounded… weary, tired, pained, and defeated. You went on high alert instantly._

_You grabbed your laptop and started tracking the call, just in case, just like your best friend had taught you._

_“Speaking, who are you?” you asked gently, not wanting to trigger anything._

_“Dean. My name’s Dean, I…um… I…,” he stumbled, voice breaking._

_“Dean, it’s alright, what happened?” you assured him, sitting down on your sofa, concern bubbling away within you._

_“No Y/N it’s not,” he whispered. “Did you know Charlie? Charlie Bradbury,” he asked, voice pained._

_Fear struck you, and you froze, ice seeping into your veins. No. No, god please no._

_You swallowed, trying desperately to maintain your calm. “Yes, why?”_

_Dean was silent for a moment, and tears started welling in your eyes. No, please, fuck, no. Not Charlie, please, not her._

_“I’m sorry, she’s… she’s gone. She… she’s gone,” Dean’s voice stumbled and the line went dead._

_You sat in your seat, stunned, tears sliding silently down your face, trying to process everything. Your computer pinged with the sign that the phone call has been successfully traced, but you ignored it, not caring._

_Charlie._

_Charlie was dead._

* * *

 

Your sobs subsided enough for you to stand shakily, and survey the rest of the house. Your fingers ran over the back of the sofa, where you and Charlie used to binge watch Netflix while eating ice cream and popcorn. Your eyes glanced over to the desk, where you and her would spend hours gaming online. The kitchen, where you’d try new recipes and almost burn the house down. Memories flooded your mind, bombarded you with a whirlwind, but nothing would alleviate the grief, the heavy sorrow in your heart, that told you you’d just lost your best friend. Every happy memory was drowning in sadness, the acute despair in your chest that you would never get to experience Charlie freaking out about the next episode of Game of Thrones, hear her excitedly blabber on about Moondor and LARPing, or just see her excitement.

Never again.

 

* * *

 

_“Hi I’m Charlie!” a girl with flaming red hair popped into your view, scaring you half to death._

_“Holy shit!” you exclaimed, nearly throwing your coffee onto her. “Sorry, you scared me. I’m Y/N,” you smiled at her awkwardly, sticking your hand out._

* * *

 

Best friends. That’s what you were. After that almost disaster, you bonded quickly. You told her everything, and so did she. Even when she was working at Richard Roman Enterprises with Dick Roman, she would call you and tell you how her day had gotten from weird to crazy. Then one day, a cryptic phone call came in, and that was the last time you’d heard from her.

 

_“Hey Y/N. I’m really sorry. You’ve probably heard about the whole RRE thing. I’m safe, I’m fine, don’t worry about me. You’ll see me again soon, trust me. Peace out, bitch. Love, Charlie.”_

 

Until now. 

“Damn it Charlie, why did you have to run off with those two dumbasses?” you yelled, picking up the nearest thing and throwing it hard into the wall.

The resounding crash of the lamp only fueled your anger, and you grabbed the vase, hurling it into the wall with a shriek. You ripped out the game consoles and watched them break into a mess of wires and plastic.

“Why you?” you cried, vision blurring with tears as your pain overwhelmed you.

You kicked the cupboard hard, again and again, letting it all out. You grabbed the pictures of the two of you and threw it onto the ground, not caring that the glass shards littered the floor.

Your best friend was dead.

You moved to the table and swiped everything away, sending the papers into the air, filling the room with a cloud of dust. You picked up your favourite mug, the one you always left at her place and hurled it at the door, watching as the mug shattered into fragments.

Just like your heart.

“I trusted you!” you wailed at the empty room. “I trusted you and you left me!”

“Damn you Charlie! Damn you! I hate you!” you scream at the walls, running your hands through your hair, dropping to your knees as you curled in on yourself, wretched, grief stricken sobs wracking your body.

Pain. Grief. Anguish. Hurt. Anger. It overwhelmed you. It was all you could feel. You were falling apart, and no one was here to save you.

A picture, lying on the floor, amongst the shattered glass caught your eye, and you reached over, gingerly picking up it and running your hands over it gently. Your sobs softened, and a watery smile made its way onto your face. It was your first LARP, and Charlie was Queen of Moondoor.

 

* * *

 

_“Welcome to Moondoor, Princess,” Charlie held her hands out, and you stared in awe._

_“This is so cool,” you breathed, and Charlie grinned at you excitedly._

_“I knew you’d like it, pumpkin,” she smiled widely at you, eyes filled with happiness._

* * *

 

You put the picture down, your sobs having calmed to just hiccups. Your eyes surveyed the damage you had done. Everything was a mess, glass shards everywhere, and just one spider web, by the window, a perfectly made one, untouched by your destruction.

 

You stared at the fragile thing. One swipe and it was gone. One touch and it could all fall apart. One wrong move, and it was all over.

Just like Charlie.

 

She was like a spider web, complex, and difficult at times, even dangerous, but god, once she trapped you, there was no going back. You were stuck with her. Until she made her one decision.

One decision, and now she was gone. Life was so fragile, one wrong move, one mistake, and it would all come crashing down. You wished you had stopped her, tracked her down like she had taught you, but you trusted her, because she said she was fine.

You reached out and swiped the perfect web away, shaking off the strands that stuck to your fingers.

It was gone.

Just like Charlie.

Just like your heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com


End file.
